


Daddy

by YWes



Category: NCT, NCT Dream, NCT王道, markchan - Fandom, 囧马 - Fandom, 马东 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YWes/pseuds/YWes
Summary: 请先看tag！！





	Daddy

我也知道，在我里头，就是我肉体之中，没有良善。因为，立志为善由得我，只是行出来由不得我—— 《罗马书》

BGM——Cheapest Flight

今夜是周五，在东赫拎着冰啤酒进来之前，一切或许还有转机。凉爽的空调卷杂着激情的高温分子，让东赫误以为穿越到小说的abo世界。那张自己睡的床上Johnny，他男友的继父，赤裸的躺在右边，有一搭没一搭的吸着雪茄，身下的阴茎半勃，因床略小而支着腿。另一边，自己的男友，Mark，头睡在床尾，腿放在枕头上，双手被拷住过头顶，表情比他的继父狼狈的多，黑发被汗弄得湿哒哒的，似乎有白浊顺他的腿间留下。

东赫不清楚这里算乱伦还是强奸的现场，精液的腥味，汗水的臭味，雪茄的烟味，Johnny的古龙水味，一股脑儿跟着画面冲击他的五官。拎东西的手不自觉的发抖，连带着东西——玻璃瓶装的酒磕磕碰碰出风吹过铃铛般的悦耳声。Johnny和Mark都注视着他，好像要看他下一步会怎么做。东赫放下酒，手依旧在抖。

“告诉我怎么回事。”东赫用英语说。

Mark一直是Johnny的孩子，从小到大都是。他教他骑马，打高尔夫，网球篮球，也教他怎么做饭，带他去购物，无论是父亲式的爱还是母亲式的爱，Johnny都爱他，以父亲和母亲的爱。

孩子成年后，第一件事是考驾照，第二件事是喝酒，都是Johnny陪着他，还很好心的点了香烛弥补只有父亲陪伴的气氛。Mark第一次喝的不少，他趴在餐桌上，说自己的头像磁石被吸住了拔不起来。Johnny捏捏他的发烫的耳朵，问他要不要到底为止。

“Johnny，我想到外面去。”

“已经是凌晨了。”

“我是说，”他艰难地撑起上半身，“我离开美国。”

Johnny没有说什么，这似乎是每个家长该经历的过程，他看着Mark，除了新张的胡茬外，少了一根软骨的耳朵，弯弯的海鸥眉毛，总盯着其他眼睛的眼睛，和十八年前初次看到他的模样并没有大的分别。

“你还是我的小孩。”Johnny喃喃道。

Mark听见了，他突然站起来抱住他的父亲，也可以说他的母亲，自他会说话来第一次的呼唤他：“daddy，我爱你。”

那声daddy，就是原罪。

Mark去加拿大念了两年藤校，第三年暑假他终于回了芝加哥，还带来了一个亚洲男孩叫东赫，英文名是Peter。

Johnny一见到他就知道东赫不是原住民，英语说的还算利索，低着头，露出那种异乡人的诚惶诚恐的表情，紧紧捏住Mark的手。

他不是Mark的同学，只是逃离韩国到遥远的加拿大，以打打零工为生。Johnny不知道Mark怎么认识的他，只知道爱情让自己的儿子拥有了炙热的目光。

还有，少了那一句“daddy”。

他们三个一起去沙滩玩，都穿着游泳短裤，Mark抱着东赫去接触海浪，东赫的笑声和小孩子一样，挣扎晃动着两条蜜色的腿，嘴里叫着他听不懂的韩语。Mark在阳光下也变回了孩子，他俩都湿淋淋的。他把东赫放下来，孩子又变回了大人，在日光下接了段长吻。

Johnny还是想看Mark变回小孩的样子，那声daddy在耳畔代替了浪声挥之不去，还有Mark白皙的有点女性化的长腿。他开始想象过去那样抓住他的腿，扯到床上玩游戏或者看电影，想象他叫的不是Johnny而是奶声奶气的daddy。再或者，只是单纯摸摸若有若无的汗毛。

他在他们同居的房间装了窃听器，每晚他都能听见完整的性爱。东赫笑声像孩子，叫床声更像，快感攀至巅峰会不断用韩语喊“hiong”，每到这时摇床和抽插的声音会愈加激烈，Mark控制不住的迎合东赫的喘息，不是男人的低喘，也跟男孩的做爱一样长吟短促，尤其是射精时，Johnny甚至分辨不清是谁的呜咽，谁的叹息。

累的时候东赫主动帮Mark口交，每一次这样Mark都仿佛在第一次体验性爱的快感。久了都能听出东赫吸到哪Mark会发出这样的声音，快速模仿交合他会伴随节奏“oh，oh”，深喉他叹息的“OMG”，舔到龟头马眼他承受不住的咬紧牙关，快射精他的声音越来越大，最后汇成一句：“东赫，I love you。”

还是没有长大的，Johnny想。

他逐渐疏远躲开他们，尤其在倒垃圾能在塑料袋瞧见保险套的时候，他关掉了窃听器，即使还是会有一两声透过房门钻到他的心里，最后化成一句：

“Daddy。”

晚上东赫去银行了，Johnny把速冻披萨拿进微波炉热，他盯着微波炉发出的热光，余光感觉Mark也在盯着他。

“怎么了？”电器的嗡嗡声吵的他头疼。

Mark犹豫的想想，说：

“我爱东赫，他是我的恋人；我也爱你，因为你是我的Daddy，永远都是。”

他明明没醉，是他让他醉了。Johnny痴迷般的看着Mark的阴茎，在儿时他们一起洗澡，Mark总会不自在又忍不住好奇的去瞥他赤裸的腹肌，包括再往下。他会开男人的玩笑，恶趣的捏捏小朋友的，带纯真的语气问：“你会长到爸爸那么大吗，dear？”

事实是没有，Johnny略费力的包含住龟头，右手急速的撸动，感觉弄疼他了因为他在挣扎，但身下的快感出卖了他，最后射出来时Mark先是杀猪似的嚎叫以要得拿纸堵上嘴，然后是神志不清的呜咽，不只是呜咽，是哭泣的呜咽。

他射了，Johnny硬了，他摘下被Mark口水浸湿的纸团，他像只被人类打了麻醉剂而倒下的公狮，或者被主人按趴下的拉布拉多。Johnny没见过他这种神情，眼神突然暗了下来，亲亲他的脸蛋，就和小时候一样。

他温柔的把头发撩上去，比任何一次都仔细的凝视他，问他：“还记得小时候我们玩过的游戏吗？”

Mark瞬间什么都想起来了，他回过神，他父亲的汗水滴到他的小腹上，平常打拳的肌肉完全凸显出来，和他一比自己就像浴盆里的小黄鸭子。

“Fuck Off。”他恶狠狠骂了一句。

何必自讨苦吃呢，他的嘴又被赌上了，在Johnny操进去的那瞬间脑海里突然开始走马灯让他以为自己要死了。Johnny的怀抱还是和以前一样有力啊，这种痛感居然有一丝奇妙感啊，东赫每次都会是这样的感觉吗，脑袋里已经浮现不出东赫的脸了，只有名字，认识了很久的名字。还没有进去吗，好久，好痛。

Mark也不知道自己在想些什么了，他不挣扎了，继续呗，最好昏迷过去，之后拿起刀砍爆父亲的头，退化成原始人去吃他的肉，饮他的血。

上面的人永动机般一下又一下，不再有亲吻和抚摸，唯一动作是用指尖轻轻拂去他的眼泪。

Johnny射前低喘两声，把精液全部射进了他本不该碰的禁忌之处。

他们讲完了，但东赫没听进去多少。

他僵硬的望着Mark，他爱着的小男朋友，好不易找回自己的发声方式：

“要我报警吗？”

手机还捏在他手里，还有主动权。Johnny熄了雪茄，之前Mark总劝他别像个老大叔一样，把烟戒了吧。东赫回想起他当时的语气，明明是英语却还带上了撒娇的味道。

他灭了雪茄，室内唯一的温度冷了。Johnny还在盯着他，哑着嗓子唤他：

“过来，Johnny叫你过来。”

东赫走了过去，室内的温度又燃起来了。  



End file.
